All Souls Night
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: BryanxRei one shot! Death fic. Based on the tradition of the departure of the loved one's soul. Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Okay..I was really bored and decided to write this. It's a Bryan/Rei one- shot.  
  
Anyway, it's based on the song by Loreena McKennitt - All Souls Night.  
  
Anyway enjoy!  
  
*******************************************  
  
*******************************************  
  
**All Souls Night**  
  
  
__

_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides _

_Figures dance around and around _

_To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness _

_Moving to the pagan sound  
  
_******  
  
The crowd of people filled the village. Every single villager and guest traveler had come to the festival. A huge feast and dancing was occurring. Joining the crowd was a black haired boy. He was laughing and dancing with his friends celebrating the feast of All Souls Night, but more importantly celebrating that his lover's soul would be happy and warm, but that his lover would find his way.  
  
******  
  
_Somewhere in a hidden memory _

_Images float before my eyes _

_Of fragrant night of straw and bonfires _

_And dancing till the next sunrise_  
  
******  
  
The black haired boy remembered the few years he celebrated when his lover was still alive. They would always meet at the same spot, which coincidentally was where they first saw each other. The black haired boy, Rei, was the son of one of the higher-ranking generals He remembered coming down to the festival with his family. Rei, being the free spirit that he was wandered away from his family. 

Through the crowds he walked dodging everyone with a god-like grace. He remembered dodging around someone and then banging into someone who was coming the opposite way. The force knocked him to the ground, people dancing almost tramping over him when he was pulled up and out of danger. Rei looked at his savior. 

Pale skin, lilac hair, moonlight night eyes. This was one of his father's soldiers. Young, but the best in his rank. Remembered their eyes meeting and something flickered in each other's eyes. The sun and the moon.  
  
******  
  
_I can see the lights in the distance _

_Trembling in the dark cloak of night _

_Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing _

_A waltz on All Souls Night_  
  
******  
  
Rei remembered his knight lead him through the crowds, away from them to a bridge a little ways out of the village. No one was there except them. Rei remembered his knight, Bryan telling him that he didn't like the crowd. 

It was like everyone was watching him. They stayed there for awhile, till the lanterns were lit for the departed and floated down the river, then they would find their ways out into the ocean. This had always fascinated Rei. 

He leaned over the railing to see all the lanterns float by. He was trying to find his family's lantern. To occupied to notice anything he moved forward a bit and his hand slipped. He would have plunged into the river maybe landing on a lantern had not arms wrapped around his waist, stopping him form falling.  
  
******  
  
_Figures of cornstalks bend in the shadows _

_Held up tall as the flames leap high _

_The green knight holds the holly bush _

_The mark where the old year passes by_  
  
******  
  
Two years after that All Souls Night, war had broke out along the border if their village. All soldiers were called out to fight. Rei being a soldier was one of the few to stay behind and guard the village. His lover was sent to the enemy lines. 

Rei knew that his father had made sure that he be one to stay behind. Partially because he didn't want to see his son lose his life, and secondly he thought his son would get distracted if anything happened to Bryan. 

Rei respected his father who was a brave, loyal and noble man. He was also a kind-hearted man who thought only for others and his family. Rei still wished that he were able to go but obeyed his father's words.  
  
******  
  
_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides _

_Figures dance around and around _

_To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness _

_Moving to the pagan sound_  
  
******  
  
In the distance Rei could see smoke rising from the battlefield. The forest was being burnt which would suffocate and drive the warriors out into the open. Rei was now worried. Days had gone by, and nights had crept by slowly. 

Out of no where a cry was heard. Everyone rushed out to see. Slowly they could see a group charging towards the village. The enemy was quickly approaching. The villagers were in a frenzy, running around trying to find a way to escape. Rei and the other soldiers quickly went out to stop them. They clashed together like thunder. Swords clashed like lightening, blood rained down on the ground.  
  
Rei was fighting as hard as he could. These men were bigger than his small and lean figure. Arrows whizzed by a few tearing at his skin. He was roughly pushed to the ground losing his sword. The burly man brought his sword above his head and then brought it crashing down only for it to be stopped in mid air. 

The man turned to see Bryan blocking his sword from slicing through Rei. The burly man and Bryan fought while Rei could only stare. They fought moving their feet around like a dance. Rei watched them but then looked behind Bryan. He heard it before he saw it. An arrow sliced through the air and plant itself in the middle of Bryan's back. He faltered and it was a fatal mistake. The big burly man brought up his sword ungracefully slashing Bryan from his left shoulder to the right side of his stomach. Bryan's eyes went wide and he fell to his knees. 

Rei felt numb but that was replaced with an unknown rage. He bounced to his feet grabbed his sword and before the man knew it his head rolled along the ground leaving his body far behind. Rei dropped his sword dropping down beside Bryan. 

He remembered how Bryan told him while blood leaked out of his mouth, gasping for air that he had come back to warn him that the enemy had sent a group ahead. Rei cried tears for his lover who had given his life for him. Bryan told him not to cry for him. Slowly his eyes closed and Rei planted a light kiss on his lips.  
  
******  
  
_Standing on the bridge that crosses _

_The river that goes out to sea _

_The wind is full of a thousand voices _

_They pass the bridge and me_  
  
******  
  
Now Rei stood on the bridge that Bryan had took him to. He leaned carefully now smiling at the lanterns float by his eyes never leaving the lantern of his knight. The one that had the moonlight aura. 

Even after it had gone out to sea Rei stood there, hair wildly blowing knowing that it was just his lover messing up his her, which he only did when he was happy. Rei then knew that Bryan was happy and would wait for the day when Rei would find him.  
  
**************************************  
  
**************************************  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this! I really like it!  
  
Dedicated to Sarcasmcat who also agrees with the need of more Rei/Bryan stories.  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko


End file.
